Forever Yours
by TomomiyaKoccoa
Summary: "Hey Byakuran..." He coughed, blood dripping down his mouth, and everyone knew he was reaching his end, "If I were to die, would you die with me?" 10027. Yaoi. Gays having Sex. Character deaths. Oneshot.


**This fan fiction has SEX. YAOI. GAY SEX or at least implications of it. So homophobes or people whom are uncomfortable with such writing please press the 'Back' button at your top left hand side, Thank you.**

**Also, I do not own Katekyou Hitman Reborn. Rather unfortunate, I say. And if you still assume that I do own it, please re-check with your psychiatrist, and ask your English teacher the meaning of FAN fiction.**

**If the above or below offends anybody, please take it to the incinerator, or the recycle bins on the streets, thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Forever Yours**

The night was cool, chilling even, as the bright moonlight shined through purple, velvet curtains and onto the large, luxurious bed which currently had two figures lying on top of it. A slim male lied below, while another, slightly more muscular male hovered above him. There was a soft rustle as the blanket on the duo fell, and pooled around them. The male on top, with his white, rather messy hair, and purple eyes the color of amethyst jewels looked down at the other, whose heart shaped face was currently flushed in agony and pleasure. Brown, fluffy and spiky hair framed his face perfectly, and deep brown eyes tinted orange in lust looked back up, before he smiled, albeit more of a grimace, and spoke in a shuddering gasp, "B-Byakuran..."

The man, Byakuran, leaned down and murmured back, his tongue sneaking out and licking the side of his face sensually, "Tsu-chan is impatient today, aren't you...?" He moved his hips back, before thrusting back in quickly, the sound of their flesh smacking against each other echoing through the room.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, otherwise named Tsuna, let out a loud moan and his hands gripped tightly against Byakuran, leaving angry, red scratches trailing down his back. This merely turned on Byakuran even more, and his speed gradually picked up, his thick member sliding in and out at a hastened pace, and the resulting messy juices that dripped past Tsuna's thighs, with a little hint of blood, was quickly forgotten. A haze of pure lust and love settled upon them, and they were very much lost in it, Byakuran's ears tingling in delight at the wails and moans that poured out from beneath him.

"Ha-ahh...! B-Bya-ahh...!" Tsuna gasped out, as the bed they laid on gave a particularly violent lurch, before Byakuran stilled, burying himself deep inside Tsuna and his hands that held onto brunette's waist increased its' strength, making sure to leave behind bruises that would last for days. He let out a groan, his seed spilling, dripping out slowly, as Tsuna came with him. Its results were splattered across his pale skin, unfortunately marked with random bruises everywhere, the proof of their actions every night.

Byakuran relaxed, and dropped spinelessly next to Tsuna, careful to leave himself still inside of him, and smiled, his eyes curving like crescents, enjoying the warmth surrounding him as he wrapped his arms around the tinier form.

Tsuna sighed, curling up next to the white haired male, and smiled back tiredly, "Hey... Byakuran..." He spoke softly, his exhaustion still rearing its' ugly head from the harsh sex they had. Byakuran looked down, almost lovingly, "Yes, Tsu-chan? Are you going to ask for another round?" Tsuna immediately blushed deeply as the other laughed at the sight, and he shook his head, "I-It's alright. We've already done enough for today, considering that you seemed to love jumping on me during random times in the day." His tone grew exasperated and dry as it approached the end of his sentence.

This simply made the other chuckle in amusement, as he waits patiently for the brunette to reveal his question. Tsuna's eyes turned serious, and his hands tightened its' hold on Byakuran, "Hey Byakuran," he paused, before taking a deep breath, "If I were to die, would you die with me?"

Byakuran blinked in surprise, and then smiled, his purple eyes gaining an insane glint, "Of course, Tsu-chan. No matter where you go, be it heaven or hell, I'll go with you. I'll always be with you..." Tsuna relaxed at that, than closed his eyes and moved closer to the other, sleep beginning to wrap around them.

Byakuran leaned even nearer, and whispered near Tsuna's ears, drawing out a shiver from the petite form, "Because Tsu-chan is mine, and will forever be... I will never share Tsu-chan..."

* * *

Approximately three days later, the world stopped for a moment, as two powerful Mafia Families fought on a wide field. Gun shots rang everywhere, and box weapons crashed against each other. Explosions were common and blood stained the fields until it was a deep red.

Amidst the chaos, Byakuran sat on a throne, his guardians forming a circle around him, preventing others from attacking. He calmly took a marsh mellow out from a bag on his lap, and savored the sweet treat, his eyes on the current Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia, Sawada Tsukiyoshi.

Tsukiyoshi, AKA Tsuki, was the twin brother of Tsuna with the same brown eyes currently orange with his dying will flame activated, and similar spiky brown hair, except his build was wider, and he was way taller than Tsuna in height. Tsuki's orange eyes glared hard at Byakuran, his dying will flame pulsing with anger and killing intent as he fought the enemies around him. His guardians, along with Tsuki, pushed a path open, heading straight for Byakuran. Just as the Decimo and Byakuran was about to begin their epic fight of the day, a brown blur rudely interrupted, landing in front of the two bosses.

Long, fluffy brown hair that reached just below his shoulders and curled around his face in a teasing manner, Tsuna turned to face Tsuki, a small, sad smile gracing his pale face. Byakuran immediately moved next to Tsuna protectively, "Tsu-chan! Didn't I tell you to stay at home today? What are you doing here?" He pouted in mock anger.

Tsuna briefly shut him up with a quick kiss at his lips, before turning back to Tsuki, who stared at him in shock, "It's been awhile, Vongola Decimo." He spoke, snapping Tsuki out of his state, "T-Tsuna...? Y-you..."

Tsuna merely turned back to Byakuran, "I know, Tsuki. I know what you're thinking, and I know I'm standing right in front of your plans." He made a move suddenly, his body twisting back as if to attack Tsuki, and a gunshot rang out clearly even amidst the chaos around them. The guardians all paused to stare in shock as Tsuna's body stilled abruptly, red beginning to blossom from his chest, staining the pristine white suit he wore easily.

Tsuki eyes were wide; the claws Tsuna wore right in front of his face, mere centimeters away from ripping his face out. This was another moment, where the world paused, adding the dramatic effects as Tsuna fell back, straight into Byakuran's arms, whose face had turned pale immediately upon witnessing the blood that never seemed to stop.

"Y-You knew..." Tsuki uttered out, "B-But if you knew... Than... _Why?_" Tsuna merely smiled, his hands clutching at Byakuran's white suit, staining it red with his blood and he looks up at the male, "Hey Byakuran..." He coughed, blood dripping down his mouth, and everyone knew he was reaching his end, "If I were to die, would you die with me?"

Byakuran's eyes widened, his pupils dilated, before a sudden calm seemed to reach him, and an insane craze consumed his mind, "Of course, Tsu-chan. No matter where you go, be it heaven or hell, I'll go with you. I'll always be with you..." And with that, he swiftly brought a gun out from his pocket, and another gun shot rang across the fields, this time stopping all battles as they turned as one to stare at the scene before them.

Tsuna smiled, as Byakuran slumped across him, "Because Tsu-chan is yours, and will forever be... You'll never share Tsu-chan..." He murmured and his voice, although soft, seemed to echo and reach everybody's ears. Tsuna's eyes slid close, and his hand fell, landing on the ground with a soft thud.

Tsuki and the guardians all stared in shock. Even in death, Byakuran appears to protect the dead body of his beloved Tsu-chan.

* * *

Eh. And that's the end. As usual, this was done on a whim and sudden inspiration, and is, in no sense, related to any stories out there. Any coincidences please forgive me Orz.

Also, to clear things up in case it's too confusing, Tsuki had planned to snipe Byakuran from far with a sniper. Unmentioned sniper is, unfortunately, rather under-informed as he was only under the orders of sniping anyone who got too near the Decimo and is able to cause major damage.

Edit: I hope my first time writing sexual scenes don't scar you readers too much. /laughs

Edit2: Made a few minor changes. Orz.


End file.
